alan shirahama
by nelielM
Summary: histoire que j'ai crée de mon imagination


**Histoire avec Alan shirahama :**

Je m'appelle Nel et je viens d'arriver au japon pour y vivre, alors que je sortais de la gare, avec ma carte à la main, je chercher l'endroit où l'hôtel étai je ne le trouvais pas et je commençai à m'énerver …

? : Vous être perdu ?

Moi : hein ? Oui

Il y avait devant moi deux personnes camouflé sous des lunettes, chapeaux et écharpes alors que le temps était assez ensoleiller...

? : Vous chercher quel endroit ?

Je ne pouvais pas trop lui répondre je comprenais ce qu'il me disait, mon japonais n'était pas encore tout à fait au point, je lui montrai donc l'adresse indiquée.

? : Hein ! Mais c'est dans un autre quartier que celui-ci

Moi : vraiment ?

? : Oui tu es ici ! Et là c'est l'endroit où tu dois te rendre

Moi : QUOI ? Mais ces loin, comment on fait pour y aller ?

? : Si tu veux on y va ensemble on doit se rendre dans ce quartier justement pour un travail.

Moi : euh oui je veux bien si ça ne vous dérange pas …

Je commençai donc à suivre ces deux personnes, on allait dans le métro... bien sûr c'était pire que en France... les trains étai rempli de personne, je montai dans un des wagons avec eux et on était toussent très serré c'était vraiment désagréable. On pouvait sentir la transpiration des autres personnes s'était vraiment dégoutant

? : Hey ça va?

Moi : oui ça va …

Une violente secousse me fait perdre l'équilibre et je me retrouvai entre les deux hommes qui m'accompagnait … celui de derrière moi me demandai si sa allai et celui qui se trouvai devant moi me dit :

? : désoler sa arrive souvent ce genre de chose … tu n'es pas d'ici n'est pas ?

Moi : non effectivement je ne suis pas habituer à ça.

? * (deuxièmes homme) : tu viens d'où ?

Moi : je viens de France

? : Oh une françaises ! Elles sont vraiment mignonnes en France dommage que je n'y suis jamais allé

Moi : …

? * : dit comment sais en France ?

Moi : bah y'as pas grand-chose de spéciale à dire... à part que...

? : Ah on descend la

Le premier me coupais la parole, mais je ne dis rien car je les avais déjà trouvé assez gentil de m'emmener à l'endroit indiquer, ils me demandaient l'hôtel ou je devais aller je leur répondais.

?* : … il n'est pas génial cette hôtel

Moi :….. C'est le seul que j'ai trouvé qui rentraient dans mes moyens financiers.

? : suis nous on va-t'en montre un mieux

Ils m'emmenèrent donc dans un grand hôtel super classe avec une vue magnifique

? : On utilise cet appartement que très rarement avec le groupe, donc tu peux rester ici autant que tu le veux.

Moi : euh... Merci mais vous été sûr que ça ne vous dérange pas ?

?* : nan ne t'inquiète pas

Mon téléphone sonnais tout d'un coup, c'était ma mère qui m'appelait, j'avais mi la sonnerie « brave it out « du groupe GENERATION from EXILE TRIBE une super musique.

Moi : allo maman !

Maman : allo, ma puce ! Tu es bien arrivé ?

Moi : oui, oui mais ça va te couter cher l'appel nan ?

Maman : ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ce n'est pas grave

Moi : …

Maman : alors tu t'en es sorti pour trouver l'hôtel ?

Moi :…. Nan pas vraiment mais deux personnes mon aider ils sont avec moi la en ce moment et mon dit que l'hôtel ou je devais aller était pas très bien donc il mon propose une de leur chambre qu'ils ne se servent pas …..

Maman : d'acc ma puce je vais te laisser, fait attention à toi.

Moi: okee, bye, bisous

Une fois que j'avais raccroché mon téléphone, j'allai m'assoir sur le canapé car j'étais vraiment fatiguer.

? : Comment tu t'appelles ?

Moi : je m'appelle Nel ! Enchanter

? : Ok moi ces Alan

?* : et moi Reo

Moi: oke

Alan : tu dois être fatigué non ? Avec les fuseaux horaires... Sa doit pas être les même en France

Moi : ces vrais … en France il y a 9h de moins qu'au japon ce qui veut dire que … c'est la nuit en France. Mmh il doit être 4'h du matin je pence ! alors que ici il est 19h.. sa me change beaucoup

Reo : oui effectivement ! Tu devrais te reposer

Moi : oui je pence aussi.

Je m'allongeai donc sur le canapé et m'endormie peut de temps après, quel que heure plus tard je me réveillais parce-que j'avais faim. J'ouvris les yeux et les deux jeunes hommes était toujours là, je m'assaillais sur le canapé, Reo sens aperçu

Reo : oh ! Tu es réveillée ?

Moi : oui.

Je les regardais tous les deux avec un aire absent vue que je venais de me réveiller et après 5minute environ je réalisais qui ils étaient :

Moi : HEINNN ! Vous …. Vous êtes Alan et Reo du groupe EXILE TRIBE ?

Alan : oui…

Langue: haha!

Je me levai et les regardai et je me senti devenir toute rouge j'étais en train de perdre tous mes moyens.

Alan : alors comme sa tu nous connais ?

Moi : … oui bien sûr … …..

Reo : je ne savais pas qu'on était connu des français !

Moi : eh bah pas tellement mais je vous connais grâce au Drama que vous avez fait tous les deux... sugarless et ensuite j'ai fait des recherches sur vous et puis j'ai écouté votre musique et sa ma plus donc j'ai acheté un album

Alan : ahhh et qui est ton préféré dans le groupe ?

Moi : …

Reo :… sa doit surement être Ryuto ou Ryota les chanteurs …

Moi : …..

A ce moment ils attendaient tous les deux ma réponse, mais mon ventre gargouilla de façon assez bruillante ce qui me mettais encore plus mal à l'aise.

Alan : ah tu as faim ? Allons manger

Moi : …

On sortait tous les trois de l'hôtel et je suivais alors Alan et Reo qui c'était de nouveau couvert comme si on était en automne. Dans la rue, je regardais tout ce qui avait autour de moi je trouvais sa trop beau. Après avoir marché une 20eme de minute, on arrivera devant un restaurent normal, on s'assit à une table et on nous donnait un menu ? J'ouvrai le menu pour voir les plats qu'ils proposèrent mais je me trouvai face à un problème …

Reo : quelque chose ne va pas ?

Moi : ah … eh bien …. Euh … je ne sais pas lire le japonais ….

Reo : bah je vais choisir a ta place alors tu aimes quoi ?

Moi : euh... un peu près tout...

Reo: ok

Reo et Alan choisi mon plat pour moi et commandai le leur, une fois les plats devant nous je trouvai sa incroyable c'était du poisson avec quel que brochettes et d'autre chose que je ne connaissais pas.

Alan : alors ? Tu aimes ?

Moi : oui, ce trop bon !

Alan : temps-mieux que ça te plaise.

Une fois le repas fini on décidait de rentre à l'hôtel il fessait nuit maintenant, Alan m'indiquai ou trouver la salle de bain et les toilette dans la chambre, je décidai de regarder la télé mais … toute les chaines était en japonais bien sûr, ce n'était pas évidant pour moi je soupirai. Reo qui se trouvait à coter de moi reçu un appelé c'était sans aucun doute les membres de son groupe qui lui demanda où ils étaient avec Alan. Il leur répondait que il m'avait rencontre et que ils m'aidèrent à connaitre un peut les environ pour que je puisse me débrouiller toute seul par la suite. Il raccrocha et se remettait dans le canapé en regardant la télé …. Alan qui avait disparu pendant un moment refaisait apparition en short et torse nue...

Moi : kya *se lève et tourne le dos*

Alan : ah … mince c vrais que tu es la... désolé...

Alan se rendit dans sa chambre certainement pour aller mettre un t-shirt. Il revenait et moi j'étais toujours aussi rouge. Au moment où on devait aller se coucher, je dormais sur le canapé et eux dans leur chambre mais je n'arrivai pas à trouver le sommeil alors je tournai en ronds … le lendemain, j'étais fatiguer de ne pas avoir pu dormir un peu... c'était vraiment complique. Mais bon je devais mi faire c'était tout au plus l'histoire de trois jours le temps que je m'adapte. En milieu de matinée quel qu'un venais sonner a la porte Reo aller ouvrir, c'était les membres du groupe qui était arrivé sans prévenir personne. Ils entraient toussent dans l'appartement et on se retrouva a 7 plus moi autour de la table

Mandy (danseur) : wooh elle est vraiment mignonne

Yuta (danseur) : oui, elle a des beaux yeux bleus

Toussent m'observai comme si j'étais une sorte d'extra-terrestre... sa me mettais mal à l'aise mais je pris mon courage a deux main et je me levais en leur disant que j'étais une personne normal comme eux... mais ils ignoraient se que je venais de dire et me posai un tas de question sur la France … comme le capitale ou encore sur la nourriture puis sur les style vestimentaires et même sur les musiques ….

Alan : oi les gars sa suffit laisser la tranquille.

Ryuto (chanteur) : quoi ? Ne me dit pas qu'elle te plaît ! De toute façon tes pas doué avec les filles

Le groupe affirmais ce que venais de dire le chanteur et ensuite il rigolait toussent et parlais de sa entre eux, ce qui fait que tu coup … ils ne me posèrent plus de question. je pouvais enfin souffler un peu.

Mandy : hey les gars n'oublier pas aujourd'hui on a un shooting photo.

Reo : ouais faut y aller...

Alan me proposai de venir , je lui demandai la question du pourquoi je devais les accompagner il me répondait que j'étais mignonne et que je pouvais certainement me lancer dans la carrière mannequin , bien sûr sa me rendais heureuse mais je pence pas que j'avais le niveau pour ce genre de chose , il me dit que les français étai très apprécier des japonais donc même si je n'avais pas un cors de rêve sa irai car j'étais blonde aux yeux bleu et assez menu pour me présenter dans le métier même si je n'avais pas la taille requise , et oui 1m56 ces petit pour être mannequin , mais bon … je me décidai à les suivres quand même ….

**Histoire avec Alan shirahama(suite1) :**

Je les suivais hors de l'hôtel, nous montions dans un van assez grands pour que nous y tenions toussent …

Ryota : …. Pourquoi elle vient aussi avec nous ?

Moi :….

Reo : faut bien qu'elle trouve un travail nan ?

Ryota : … ouais, bref peut importe … ne ruines pas notre réputation.

Moi : …. Nan …

Pendant le trajet le groupe parlais d'un peu de tout mais surtout des tenus qu'ils allaient porter aujourd'hui, moi bien évidement je ne parlais pas car je ne savais pas comment sa se passai et ce n'était vraiment pas ma branche …. Et oui on m'avait proposé de venir pour poser sur des magazines avec une nouvel marque de vêtements ou de nouveaux articles de saison mais en réalité j'étai pâtissière … c'était loin, très loin de mon métier d'origine mais je n'allai pas me plaindre, surtout que ils fessaient sa pour que je me sente à l'aise et que je m'habitue vite à ma nouvelle vie au japon. une fois arriver devant le salon, on entrais et marchions dans un grand couloir avant d'arriver dans une salle noir avec d'différent fond pour les photos qui allai être prise ils y avaient deux fond, un fond blanc, et un autre super réaliste qu'ils avaient construit je suppose dans une sorte de bac … sa fessais vraiment réel... c'était un bord de plage ensoleiller avec de l'eau et du sable... comme une vrai plage mais dans une pièce sombre .. Ces deux partis étai éclairé. Le temps que j'observais tout ça il se passait que quelque secondes, puis une dame, certainement quel qu'un de l'agence fit irruptions devants nous, en nous demandant de la suivre. Les garçons fessais se quelle demandai comme si c'était normal pour eux … moi je me m'affiai un peu quand même car c'était nouveau tout sa …..

Elle nous emmena dans une autre pièce... c'était les vestiaires, ils y avaient un tas de vêtements super classe. Cette dame ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de ma présence et commençai à donner les vêtements au membre du groupes, je le regardais avec leur vêtements à la main.

Dame : oh ? Bonjours ! Qui êtes-vous ?

Moi : euh ... Nel… je m'appelle Nel.

Alan : elle vient de France et elle est ici à ma demande … pour le temps quel s'adapte

Dame : très bien on avait justement besoin d'un model féminin. Veillez me suivre s'il vous plait !

Moi : oui

Dame : très bien …mmh… je vais vous donner ces vêtements, et ces accessoires. Entre ici pour vous changer et venez sur le plateau une fois que se sera fait.

Moi : euh. Oui. Bien madame !

Elle ne me laissait pas le temps de répondre qu'elle avait déjà quitter la pièce pour se rendre sur le plateau. Je me changeais en vitesse et passai dans la salle ou j'étais passé avant... c'était la salle du maquillage et de la coiffure une fois tout sa fini, je me rendais comme convenu sur le plateau les garçons y était déjà toussent bien habiller et maquiller … sa se voyais qu'ils étaient dans leur éléments compare à moi qui ne s'avait pas ou me mettre. J'avais les cheveux lisser et trois barets qui tenais ma frange sur le coter droits mes cheveux blond m'arrivai a la poitrine un peut près, mon maquillage était léger mais assez pour que on puisse le voir sur les photos, j'avais un collier qui fessai deux fois le tour de mon coup en chaine fine vert , mon t-shirt était quelle que chose qui me tenait au corps , il était noir , la veste que j'avais par-dessus elle , était en cuir noir également avec un genre d'épaulette plates qui donnai un style de voyou , la veste était courte .a mes poigné j'avais des bijou en argents , à ma taille une ceinture verte , et je portai un mini short en jeans . On voyait donc mes jambes. Quant aux chaussures, c'était des baskets à talons noir avec des lacets verts, elles étaient très belles. Les garçons commençaient à poser et je les observais pour essayer de pas trop me ridiculiser quand se serai mon tour …

Photographe : ah toi jeune fille !

Moi : oui.

Photographe : … tu as déjà posé avant ?

Moi : nan …. Pas vraiment

Photographe : ce n'est pas grave …. Mmh …. Mes ta tête vers le hauts et dirige tes yeux vers moi...

Moi : *prend la pose* comme ça ?

Photographe : oui ces sa mes tes mains sur tes hanches.

Moi : ok

Je prenais les poses que le photographe me demandait et je me sentais de plus en plus à l'aise malgré les regards des 7 jeunes hommes du groupe. Mais il était assez facile de les ignore vue que la lumière des projecteurs était forte je pouvais ne pas les voir, ou du moins pour que je ne les regarde pas et voir leur expressions.

Photographe : bien … passons à l'autre décor. Veuillez aller vous changer s'il vous plaît tout le monde.

Groupe et moi : d'accord

Les garçons allais dans leur vestiaire et moi dans le mienne... après plusieurs minutes la dame intervient dans la vestiaire avec un maillot de bain vraiment mignon.

Dame : voilà votre tenu.

Moi : ATTENDEZ ! Je ne peux pas porter sa...

Dame : ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

Moi : … j'ai … je ne veux pas.

Dame : comment ? On vous offre un métier et vous refusez ? Quel culot … je vais en parler au photographe.

Moi :…. Désole c'est que je ne veux pas que on voie mon dos …

Dame : a bon ? Et pourquoi ?

Moi : ….euh... J'ai mes raisons personnelles.

Cette dame revenais avec un nouveau maillot de bain... mais cette fois-ci il n'était pas mignon mais sexy ….elle me dit que elle en avais pas d'autre ou on ne voyais pas mon dos autre que celui-ci , j'acceptais , même si ce maillot me dérangeait aussi beaucoup je l'enfilais et me rendit encore une fois à la coiffure et au maquillage on me donnais un peignoir pour ne pas sortir en maillot dans les couloirs, je me rendait de nouveau dans le studio …le temps que je traversais les longs couloirs , je venais de penser à une chose … vue que je suis en maillot eux aussi doivent l'être ! Ils seront alors torse-nue … cette simple penser me fit rougir un peu …

**Histoire avec alan shirahama (suite2) :**

Une fois arrivé dans le studio, le photographe me demandait directement de poser … j'enlevais donc mon peignoir, je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je sentais les regards sur moi des jeunes hommes mais les ignorais.

Mandy : eh bien, eh bien … si on s'attendait à ça !

Ryuto : … je ne savais pas quelle étais aussi douée … ou alors ces peut être juste à cause des vêtements ….

Ryota : vous rigoler j'espère elle est trop mignonne.

Photographe : ….. Je pensai mettre Reo avec toi … pour voir ! Oi ! Reo vient ici et pose avec elle !

Reo : oui

Ryota : raaahhh le chanceux ….. Je veux être à sa place …

Reo me rejoint alors, le photographe pris plusieurs photos et le courant passai bien avec Reo mais il manquait certainement de quelle que chose …car le photographe demandais à ce qu'Alan vienne a sa place. Alan me rejoignais , le photographe nous avaient demander de poser de façon à ce que Alan soit derrière moi avec ces mains sur mes hanches et moi devant en levant les bras qui allais se poser derrière sa tête . Je sentais mon cœur battre à toute allure, je regardai Alan du coin de l'œil et voyais qu'il était lui aussi mal à l'aise mais même comme ça il avait toujours la classe …

Photographe : OUI, OUIII ces sa ces parfais donner moi plus de phéromones tous les deux !

Nous changions de pauses, cette fois-ci , on était face à face , en regardant le photographe , il avait toujours ces mains sur mes hanches et moi , je les avais poser sur son torse , nue , au ressemant que j'avais le maquillage qui cachais mon visage rouge car j'étais vraiment gêné … Alan me poussait alors soudainement sur le sable de façon à ce que je sois allonger sur le sable , il était à présent au-dessus de moi , j'avais une jambe plier et l'autre tendu , ces jambes a lui , il y en avais une placer entre mes jambes et une de l'autre cote … il était proche de moi , tellement proche que je pouvais sentir sont souffle caresser mon visage il était si sérieux dans son expression , ces cheveux brun tomberaient légèrement vers moi , je le regardais avec ces yeux marrons foncer m'observer … je ne l'avais jamais vue d'aussi près , il était vraiment beau ... Alan pris soudain une de mes main qu'il plaça au-dessus de ma tête , toujours main dans la main on entendait les surprises de ces camarades qui l'avais charrier qu'elle que heure auparavant de ne pas avoir du succès auprès des filles , mais moi c'était vraiment tout le contraire , il m'avais charmer dès le premier regard , nan dès la première fois que je l'ai vue dans ce Drama.

Yuta : wooohhoohooo ! Eh bien ils sont chauds ces deux-là !

Photographe : PARFAIITT ! Continuer comme ça donner moi encore plus CHAUD !

Reo: ...

Alan : *chuchote* tu es mignonne

Moi : euh …. !

Je ne savais pas quoi dire je perdais tous mes moyens c'était vraiment fou le charme qu'il avait, si j'aurai pu partir je l'aurai faire et en courant car mon pauvre petit cœur fait tellement de bruit que je suis sûr que il pouvait entendre les battements qui s'affolais dans ma poitrine … il se releva sur genoux toujours ma main dans la sienne et me tira pour que je me mettre également à genoux , ont étai tous deux à genoux puis il se plaça subitement derrière moi et poussai tous mes cheveux d'un coter .

Je sentis alors quelle que chose de chaud et de doux ce poser au Creux de mon coup. Je me décalais en vitesse. Il venait de poser ces lèvres …

Moi : hein ! Qu'es que tu ….. ?

Alan : … le photographe nous la demandez … il faut le faire correctement.

Moi : … euh ….. Oui je veux bien mais pas autant….

Photographe : nan ces bon j'ai eu le temps de prendre une photo de cette pose. Bon je pense que ça suffit.

Surface: ... Flèche

Moi : …

On terminait le shooting, et remontions dans la voiture pour nous rendre à l'hôtel. Pendant tout le trajet, l'ambiance était calme … ils était surement fatiguer car ils avaient tout donner j'étais également fatiguer part toute ces émotions qui sont apparu .sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endormie dans le van , on me réveilla environ une heure après je pense , je m'était écrouler sur ce cher Yuta, qui me réveillais doucement , c'était agréable mais je me remis droite tout de suite et ce qui étais rester dans le van rigolait . Je rougis de nouveau, décidément …. Je rougissais beaucoup en leurs présences. On remontait toussent dans leur chambre d'hôtel.

Reo : vous allez rester ici cette nuit ?

Ryuto : oui ….

Mandy : il va y avoir un problème de place … nan ? Je dors avec Nel

Yuta : quoi ? Pourquoi toi d'abord ? C'est moi qui dors avec elle

Moi : …

Ryota : arrêter sa on dirait des enfants … tirons a la courte paille …

Ils prirent alors un morceau de papier qui coupèrent en 7 et sur un seul ils coloriaient un bous de couleur rouge, celui qui avais le bous rouge était celui avec qui je devais dormir … j'avais l'impression d'être dans une poupée de Barbie et qu'on me mettait et guidai ou qu'ils voulaient … ça ne me plaisait pas mais je n'étais pas du genre à dire mes penser donc je gardais sa pour moi. Je les regardais tiré le morceau de papier un par un ….

Mandy : …. Oh non … ce ne sera pas moi !

Yuta : … moi non plus !

Ryota : … ce n'est pas moi non plus

Ryuto : nan ! Qui a le bous rouge ? Alan? Reo?

Reo: ... ..

Alan: …! C'est moi ….. !

Yuta : hein ? Quoi ta vraiment beaucoup de chance déjà pendant le shooting et puis se soir ….. Ce n'est vraiment pas juste.

Moi : ….

Je me retrouvais donc à dormir dans le lit deux place avec Alan … il y a de quoi me rendre folle. Mais je ne le montrais pas et rester calme alors que a l'intérieure de moi je bouillonnais. Toute sorte d'idée passa dans ma tête... Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas dormir avec lui le problème c'est que nous serions dans le même lit et que je suis absolument sûr que je n'arriverais pas à dormir correctement … il était bientôt l'heure de diner, je préparai alors le repas pour la première fois dans la grande cuisine américaine de la chambre d'hôtel. C'est vraiment un belle cuisine c'est un vrai bonheur de travailler dans un environnement comme celui-ci. Je regardai ce qui avait dans le frigidaire...

Moi : ah... il me manque des carottes, et du lait de coco …. ! Les garçons, on peut aller acheter ce genre de chose ou, dans le coin ?

Yuta : n' importe où il y a des supérettes partout ici ! Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux ?

Moi : oui, je veux bien !

Yuta : SUPER !

Je m'habillais alors pour sortir, avec Yuta nous sortions de l'hôtel et il me guida jusqu'à cette supérette, je prenais ce que j'avais besoin et paya en espèces, nous rentrions. Je commençai donc à préparer le repas en espérant que sa leur plaise, c'était un amie qui m'avais donné cette recettes et moi j'aimai bien donc si il ne serait pas content je leur dirais simplement d'aller manger ailleurs …. Quoi que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, déjà que ils m'hébergent gratuitement et en plus si je me révolte ils vont me mettre à la porte et je me retrouverais sans endroit ou dormir …


End file.
